


Il Dubbio

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Introspettivo, Religious Conflict
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cercò dentro di sé la fede. Cercò dentro di sé Dio. Cercò dentro di sé la motivazione.<br/>Lasciò il dubbio nell'angolo del cuore dove Sanzo l’aveva toccato, con la sua fredda e accecante luce che sapeva tanto di razionalità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Dubbio

**Author's Note:**

> Era una vita che volevo scrivere qualcosa su Hazel, ma alla fine non l’ho mai fatto, più per il fatto di esser presa da long o raccolte che altro. Ora ci voglio provare con una flash fic, qualcosa di breve, un flusso di pensieri che Hazel può aver avuto dopo il breve dialogo nel volume 5 (riportato in parte) di Saiyuki Reload.

_Vendo dubbi all’angolo della strada.  
Bill Maher._

  
 

###  **_Il dubbio_ **

   
“Ascolta, Sanzo. Io i demoni… quei mostri… li odio. Unendo i poteri che mi hai mostrato ieri alle mie facoltà, possiamo costruire un mondo privo di demoni, che ne dici?”  
Il monaco aveva lo sguardo serio, quasi severo, le sopracciglia dritte donavano un’aria perentoria e le ciglia bionde gettavano ombre inquietanti sugli occhi violetti. Hazel aveva notato il _fastidio_ sul volto di Sanzo e non lo concepiva.  
“Non ha senso”, sentenziò con un sibilo incattivito il monaco, prima di andarsene.  
Non aveva senso? Perché non ce l’aveva? Chi erano i folli che distruggevano vite e famiglie? Gli esseri umani o i demoni? Per Hazel la risposta era sempre stata una sola.  
“Sanzo!Tu sei un essere umano, no?”  
“E che importanza ha?”  
Rimase per un istante stupito da quella risposta. Sorrise, constando quanto fosse difficile trattare con una persona così difficile.  
  
Ma qualcosa si era incrinato nel suo cuore, quella notte.  
Aveva davvero importanza? Perché Sanzo pareva essere così sicuro che le differenze non esistessero? Era un uomo affascinante e saggio, poteva davvero avere torto? Poteva davvero non capire?  
Il dubbio per un attimo s’insinuò nelle vene, sotto la pelle, andò a corrompere le sue più forti convinzioni. Riponeva in esse più fede e devozione che nel proprio Dio.  
Davvero non c’era differenza? Davvero si sarebbe abbassato a prendere la vita di un bambino, seppur demone, per la sua credenza?  
Non era forse fondamentalismo questo?  
Si passò le mani sul viso, cercando di riprendere fiato e rallentare i battiti del cuore, che si erano fatti frenetici.  
Tempo addietro gli era già successo di metter in dubbio tutto quello in cui credeva, a causa di un oscuro monaco Sanzo, e ora gli era accaduto di nuovo. Ma non era lo stesso monaco Sanzo e non erano gli stessi dubbi.  
Le parole di Sanzo gli erano parse taglienti e brutali, eppure non aveva detto niente.  
Cercò dentro di sé la fede. Cercò dentro di sé Dio. Cercò dentro di sé la motivazione.  
Lasciò il dubbio nell’angolo del cuore dove Sanzo l’aveva toccato, con la sua fredda e accecante luce che sapeva tanto di razionalità.   
 


End file.
